


Reasoning

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, BAMF Claire Temple, Coffee, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Drabble, Dumbass Clint Barton, Established Relationship, F/F, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Claire is super hot in protector mode.





	Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 14 - “Give me one reason.”

"Give me one reason," Claire snarled as she pointed her girlfriend's taser at the unexpected intruder in their apartment.

"WHOA," Darcy said, stepping between them. "First of all, you're super hot right now, but  _ it's okay _ ; I know him. I don't know why he's  _ here _ ... I probably would have punched him in the face, too."

"I'm out of coffee," Clint said, clutching his nose. "It turns out your windows aren't super secure."

Claire took a menacing step forward, brandishing the taser.

"But I'll definitely help you fix that problem!"

"And...?" Claire prompted.

"And I'll never break in again, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Clint has the windows fixed (he knows a guy) and always calls ahead whenever he wants to borrow some coffee.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170924919508/reasoning)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
